


Only Human

by WedgeTailed



Category: Chicago Med, Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Banter, Dancing, Fluff, Fun, Light-Hearted, M/M, dance, how do you tag?, i can't do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 08:23:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20503859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WedgeTailed/pseuds/WedgeTailed
Summary: Adam sets up the stereo and get Jay, Will and Connor dancing with him.(Kinda based off the chorus from Only Human - Jonas Brothers)





	Only Human

**Author's Note:**

> Geez, it's hard to not write in an Australian accent...  
Anyway here's the fic, I've had the day off because of food poisoning (dammit iced coffee I thought you were my friend!) and thought I'd write this, it's a little shit. I thought these four need to just relax and have fun for a night. (This is also written as if Jay and Will still live together, Adam has practically moved in and Connor is getting there) (it's also really fucking short :/ )  
Enjoy - WedgeTailed

Jay laughed watching Adam back away from him. He’d taken the lyrics to a Taylor Swift song literally. He’d moved the furniture to the sides of the room, clearing the middle of the room of everything except the carpet. His hands were in the air swaying along to the Jonas Brothers song Only Human. He had the song blaring out of the stereo. 

He levelled Jay with a look, motioning for him to come dance. Jay smiled shyly, shaking his head. Adam smirked then pouted. As if on que, Will strided into the room, beer in hand. He saw his brother shaking his head and he grinned. “C’mon Jay. Your man’s dancing by himself,” he said loudly before taking a sip of his beer. 

“I can’t dance as it is,” Adam yelled, arms splaying out to the side showing off his amateur moves. Jay shook his head, “I’d rather watch from here.” Will shook his head cheekily, coming over to hand Jay his beer. “Your loss then,” he said before jumping in front of Adam, arms wildly swinging above his head. The faces they were pulling made Jay crack up, with all that dramatic lip biting. 

He took a sip of Will’s beer, claiming it as his own. When Footloose came on Adam and Will started this cringey bouncing on the balls of their feet, bent over and clicking route. It worked because soon enough they were spinning each other around, jumping and head banging around the room. When Can’t Hold Us blasted through the speakers it looks like they started doing a literal tribal dance, stomping feet and trying to rap the lyrics at the top of their lungs. 

Burn Your Name really wasn’t a full on dancing song but had the two of them jumping and yelling lyrics more or less at Jay who had to join in. When Nutbush came on he found himself line dancing along with them. Highway To The Dangerzone started blaring causing dramatic acting and lip syncing. Old Town Road had them skipping the track for More Than You Know. When Cake By The Ocean started blaring Connor slipped into the house. 

He made a face at Jay as he observed his boyfriend and Adam dancing around the living room like hooligans. “That looks fun,” Connor smiled at Jay. Jay returned the smile, “yeah, I just don’t dance.” “Me neither. Want to join?” Connor said, throwing his jacket on the closest couch while walking backwards, hand extended towards Jay. 

Jay shook his head and let his friend drag him onto the dance floor. Sucker started playing and Will starting awkwardly grinding on Adam, who in turn encouraged him. Jay grabbed his brother’s shoulders, spinning him around and gracefully depositing him onto Connor (who fell backwards onto a couch with Will on top of him). 

Jay grabbed Adam’s waist, Adam clinging to his shoulders as they swayed. Only Human started playing again and both their hands went up, awkwardly jerking to the beat. Will was holding Connor’s hands to guide him. The smile on Adam’s face is what made Jay smile. Honestly this was the best night he’d ever had in a long time. 

Adam moved a hand to Jay’s waist and guided his right arm up with his free hand. The other one followed and soon his was dancing by himself. Albeit awkwardly but who honestly cared at the moment. As if some cringey cliché god was listening the song changed to something slower. Drift Away started playing and Adam wrapped both rms around Jay. 

Jay smiled into Adam’s hair, wrapping his own around Adam’s shoulders. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Will and Connor doing the same. Both couples felt safe, warm and happy in this moment. “You know, this was a good idea Adam,” Will said, catching the younger’s eye. Adam smiled in return, “yeah, it was.” Soon the song ended and was followed with Don’t Stop Believing. 

Will started off the lyrics, then Jay, then Adam, then Connor. Soon all were jumping around in a huddle, arms around shoulders and waists, screaming the chorus to the heavens. Then, with no shifts to worry about tomorrow, nothing important to get done tonight, they literally danced their night away.


End file.
